


Not So Little Brothers

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's having issues with using condoms, but it turns out not to be what Dean expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Little Brothers

“Dean that’s not-” 

“Shh, Sammy, its fine. If you were having trouble, you should’ve just told me,” Dean talks over him, and Sam gives up with a sigh. He watches bemusedly as Dean tears open a condom package and tugging the little disc inside free. 

“So you just have to make sure you’ve got it right side out, so it rolls down like this.” Dean rolls the condom down over the banana he’d procured at breakfast expertly. “And make sure there’s always -” 

“Room at the tip, yeah Dean, I know,” Sam finishes. “That’s ah- not exactly what I meant when I said I couldn’t use the condoms.” 

Tearing the condom off, Dean slumps back against the headboard and starts to peel the fruit, grumpily taking a bite. “Then what  _did_  you mean, Sam? Cause this better not be some bullshit about it not feeling as good or whatever, everybody knows that’s just a -”

“They don’t fit.”

“-line,” Dean finishes clumsily. Sam’s words hang between them awkwardly as Dean gapes at him.

“You mean they’re too…?” 

“Small.” Sam huffs a laugh.

“Bullshit. Show me,” Dean bursts out, and now it’s Sam’s turn to gape, even as Dean’s face flushes bright pink. 

 He blushes even brighter when Sam’s hands go immediately to his fly, popping the button and drawing down the zip. Sam is huge even soft, thick cock easily stretching above the hand he uses to grip it. In a haze, Dean finds himself reaching out to touch, only jerking back when his fingers meet smooth skin, causing his little brother’s dick to jerk. 

“Christ, Sammy,” he breathes, and his eyes are wide as Sam starts to get hard beneath the weight of his gaze. Sam strokes slowly, coaxing the length up to full hardness until it’s laying hard and flushed against his belly. Pulling his hand away, he stretches back a little to watch the way Dean’s eyes track the movement. 

“You can touch,” Sam whispers, and he holds his breath as Dean reaches out again. 

Dean’s fingers just barely meet around Sam’s cock, and the slow stroke he finds himself giving it seems to go on forever. A second stroke makes Sam groan, and its then that it sinks in that Dean is giving his brother a handjob.  . . and one that Sam definitely isn’t protesting. 

Nibbling his bottom lip nervously, Dean flicks his eyes up to Sam’s face as he strokes him again. Sam’s mouth is wet, open just a little to let a soft moan escape. He holds Dean’s gaze as Dean jerks him off, hips rolling up into the grip of his brother’s hand on his cock until he’s grunting in his throat. Sam buries his hands into the sheets below him, twisting his fingers in the fabric. 

“I gotcha, Sammy. I gotcha,” Dean murmurs, and its only then that Sam comes, arching with a soft cry as he shoots streak after streak of come over his belly and Dean’s hand. Dean can’t resist cradling his little brother’s cock as it softens, only letting to go grab some tissues from the bedside so Sam can mop himself up. 

There’s a tense, breathless moment where Sam’s tucking himself away and Dean’s debating getting  as far away from his brother as fast as he can. It’s broken when Sam’s large palm - and, Jesus, Dean’s realizing how big his brother is getting everywhere - lands on Dean’s cloth-covered cock. 

“That was a good demonstration, Dean. I think its my turn to try, don’t you?” 

Dean’s head thunks back against the wall behind him when Sam gets his hand around his aching cock. 


End file.
